The President's Own
by reckiewriter
Summary: Tim Meets a Marine, but is she all she appears to be?
1. Chapter 1

The wedding couple looked so happy as they proceeded to smile and lean together for their first kiss together as a married couple while the guests stood to clap and watch them leave the church. It was then that Tim McGee looked up to see a young woman standing in the choir loft, starting the stains of the postlude, her fingers moving over the white silver trumpet, her eyes closed as she played, her body moving ever so slightly as she produced the strong and clear sound of the trumpet she held to her mouth. Her hair long drifted side to side as she played, with his attention drawn upward, Tim missed the couple leave and was brought back to the present when someone tapped him on the shoulder to proceed out to meet with the couple at the door to the church.

It wasn't until later that Tim was able to catch a glance of the woman at the reception She was standing amongst a few other people with a glass in her hand, a soft smile on her face drew Tim closer. With a break in the conversation, Tim finally made his move.

"I enjoyed your music..." Tim started. "Do you play for many weddings?"

"Oh a few hear and there, mostly for friends." The woman replied. "Thank you though for your complement."

"My pleasure, I do enjoy listening to classical music..." Tim paused, this wasn't going well. "You mentioned that you play for friends, how do you know Drew and Grace?"

"Oh Drew and I went to basic training together."

"Excuse me?" Tim asked in surprised and the woman smiled.

"My name is Kya..." Kya brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and Tim quickly wiped his hand on his pants before sticking it out to shake hers.

"Timothy McGee." Tim greeted. "So you are a Marine?"

"Staff Sargent actually..." Kya shared. "I am a member of the President's Own United States Marine Band."

"You went to Basic Training to play in the band?"

"Sort of, we spent a lot of time learning the history of Music within the Marines, but we also spent a lot of time learning about Marine history and the likes, we shared several in class times with the recruits in general basic training, and that's how I met Drew." Kya shared. "We stayed friends after training... How do you know them?"

"Grace is a second cousin of mine." Tim shared and the two of them made their way to the benches along the outside of the gathering.

"So you're here because of family ties."

"Yes and no, Grace and I grew up together, you understand."

"Absolutely," Kya agreed and they sat down. "So you know what I do, what do you spend your time doing?"

"I work for NCIS." Tim shared.

"Oh, so you investigate things for the government or something right? Sort of like a Marine, but not really." Kya asked wanting to make sure that she had the idea of his job right.

"So you actually paid attention in those basic training classes. We do a lot of work with the Marines but no, we're not really Marines, although my boss was one."

"Once a Marine, always a Marine." Kya stated simply.

"That is true." The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon chatting, Tim couldn't believe how easy Kya was to talk too, and Kya couldn't believe how fortunate she was to finally come to a wedding and not have every old person in the room want to speak with her about her music. With the reception coming to an end, both of them looked sad.

"Did you want to go out sometime?" Tim asked as he took Kya's phone number.

"I'd like that.." Kya smiled.

"What about this week sometime?" Tim asked before she could get away.

"I'd like that." Kya looked down at her watch. "I should probably go and wish the newlyweds good luck before they leave for their honeymoon."

"I'll call you?" Tim asked.

"Absolutely." Kya stood then and waved goodbye to before walking back towards the other guests.

* * *

Early Monday morning Tim made his way into the office holding onto a selection of hot drinks. 

"Good morning..." Tim greeted as he handed Tony and Ziva a cup a piece before going to sit down behind his own desk.

"Coffee? Without asking for it? What happened this weekend Probie?" Tony asked as he took a sip of the coffee.

"Nothing. Can't a guy bring in coffee on Monday morning for his partners and not get interrogated?" Tim asked as he turned his computer on and logged in.

"Normally you do not give us such treats." Ziva agreed. "You look happier then usual too."

"I had a nice weekend..."

"Nice?" Tony continued to dig. "You were moaning about going to your cousin's wedding before you left on Friday, and now say the weekend was nice?"

"McGee met someone..." Ziva concluded as she came over. "Was she at the wedding as well? Perhaps a Bride Matron?"

"Brides maid Ziva, and no she wasn't a brides maid." Tim started and Tony rose from his desk.

"Probie met a girl.!" Tony stated with excitement.

"A woman, Her name is Kya." Tim shared without giving away too much.

"Did you take a picture of her?" Ziva asked.

"No, we just talked a lot.. She played music for the service." Tim started.

"A musician... Well we know what they're like a dime a dozen, sounds like McGeek, found a kindred spirit."

"You'd be surprised to know that she's a Marine." Tim shared defensively. "She met the Groom in Basic Training."

"Oh, a military woman... That is a departure from your normal line of dates." Tony continued to tease, only to be interrupted by Gibbs coming into the bullpen.

"What is it that can cause so much excitement in office this early."

"Tony met a girl."

"A woman." Tim corrected quickly.

"Well, hopefully she'll understand that she's not as important as this new case... I need you all to head out to the East Side of the city, apparently their has been an accident involving a Marine out on Country Road 27. " With that said all three of them stopped their conversation and grabbed their things to head out.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you look happy." Kya turned to look at her friend and fellow trumpet player Conner Monday morning. 

"I am happy, but I'm normally happy." Kya agreed.

"The weekend went well?"

"Yah, it was nice to have a weekend off. The wedding went was great..." Kya sighed as she pulled her instrument out of the case. She turned back to Conner and smiled again. "I also met someone this weekend too. He seems pretty nice." Kya whispered and Conner nodded.

"I new it, I can always tell when you think you're in love." Conner teased and Kya blushed slightly.

"Love, I just me the guy!" Kya responded quickly.

"I know that, but you looked happy today. It has to be a good sign." Conner then turned his attention to the other side of the room. "You looked that way when you and Ryan first started dating..."

Kya bristled quickly at the name. "You bring that up a lot you know, Ryan and I are not dating now, and its still a little weird." Kya shared as she too looked at the French Horn section. Ryan was absent, which was odd because he was obsessed with being on time and he had never missed a rehearsal.

"I see you've also noted that Ryan is missing, any idea on what's going on?" Conner asked and Kya shrugged her shoulders, she had noticed that Ryan had called a couple of times on the weekend, but she hadn't returned his phone calls, maybe he was trying to call and tell her what was up, guilt suddenly creeped in, but Kya pushed it away, if it was important he would have left a message.

"Nope, as I said, I was busy this weekend and Ryan didn't leave any messages." Kya admitted and proceeded to pull out her music and rest it on the stand. The Director came into the room and everyone stood to salute him before they sat back down. With an eye on the brass section he looked to Ryan's seat and rose his eyebrows.

"Has anyone seen Gunnery Sargent Peters this morning?" Everyone looked around and didn't say anything. "Gunnery Sargent hasn't reported for duty this morning, I received no notification to state why he is missing... Petty Officer Rights please go and make a phone call to see why he hasn't arrived?" The Director asked his administration assistant, the young man bowed out of the rehearsal room and did as he was told.

* * *

Ziva and Tony approached the ravine carefully, the rain on Sunday had made the edge muddy and slippery. The car, which apparently had left the road and crashed through the protective barriers along the side of the road and then proceeded to continue through the under brush and come to a stop about twenty feet below had cut a path that the two followed.

"Car accident?" Tony asked as he came down the edge of the ditch.

"No signs of breaking." Ziva mentioned as she followed carefully taking pictures as she did. "The road is dry, the conditions are perfect, nothing to prove that an accident could occur."

"Malfunction in the car maybe?" Tim asked as he joined them on the scene. He had been talking with the witness who had found the car and the occupant. "No one heard anything except the crash and thump of a car hitting the tree at the base of the ditch."

"There isn't much a curve in the road, the car would have had to have been severely our of control." Ziva continued to look at the car as they came closer.

"Maybe an animal?" Tony suggested. "A dear."

"Too populated an area, there's a new subdivision about another five hundred feet beyond the tree line." Tim observed as he pointed to the fencing.

"Well the man is dead." Ducky admitted as he stood up from the front seat. "Not too dead though, his internal temperature reads maybe an hour, and hour and half tops." The man had not been removed as he was already past the need for medical attention by the time the local law enforcement had arrived. Ducky stretched some and handed Tony the wallet.

"Gunnery Sargent Ryan Peters... Active duty... He is currently stationed at Marine Barracks Washington." Tony noted as he pulled his cards out of his wallet. Just as he finished reading a cell phone rang from within the car. Ziva leaned over the dead officer and pulled the phone out and answered it.

"Hello?" Ziva answered.

"I'm looking for Gunnery Sargent Peters.." The voice on the other end announced.

"Who is this?" Ziva asked.

"Petty Officer Rights mame, I'm calling to find out why Gunnery Sargent Peters has not reported for duty this morning. Currently he is late by approximately 45 minutes, any longer without just cause will call for discipline." The Petty Officer continued. "Who am I speaking with?"

"Special agent Ziva David NCIS, I believe I need to speak with your commanding officer." Ziva suggested and quickly got the phone number and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gunnery Sargent Peters was a member of the "President's Own Marine Band"? Ziva asked as she went through the files presented to them when the group had returned back to the office. "He played the French Horn?"

"Maybe someone ran him off the road for playing Hail to the Chef too loudly on his car stereo." Tony joked as he looked through a few pages of information on his desk.

"This isn't funny Tony, This man was an Active Marine, he was supposed to be working right now... Marines who play in "The President's Own" take the same oath, enlist for the same initial four-year term, are subject to the Uniform Code of Military Justice, Tony they are Marines.

"Whoa McGeek! Where did you learn all that information so quickly?" Tony raised an eyebrow at his partner, and before Tim could answer Gibb's phone rang.

"Ducky has some info for us." Gibbs announced and the team followed him to the elevator.

"McGee? Where did you learn all that information so quickly anyway?" Gibbs asked quietly as he hung back.

"Its..." Tim started, how did he explain his Sunday spent doing as much research as possible about the band that Kya was in. He had wanted to make a good impression the next time he saw her never realizing that the information he learned would come in handy for a case so soon, with a deep breath he was about to start, but as he did the elevator arrived stopping the conversation.

* * *

"Well Jethro, our young Gunnery Sargent was murdered." Ducky announced as the team came into his autopsy room. The man was now laying on a table, and with his clothing removed, the ugly bruises around his neck were very visible. "I'd say someone strangled him from behind, he was probably sitting, it would have happened quickly as I've found no defensive wounds on him" Ducky showed the team the x-ray of his neck. It was obvious that the man had a broken neck. "I'm not sure how he ended up driving the car, but he was dead before he hit the tree."

"Who would want to kill a Musician?" Ziva asked.

"Lots, have you ever lived near someone who played their instrument at all hours? Maybe his neighbours just got tired of it all and snapped..." Tony was quickly stopped by a slap in the back of the head by Gibbs.

"My dear young friend, musicians who play in "The President's Own" are some of our nations best. This man would have been a pleasure to listen too whenever he played." Ducky sighed.

"Did you find anything else?" Tim asked as went to look at the man, he thought briefly if Kya had known him well.

"I found nothing in his stomach contents that would have shown that he was aware of his impending demise. Actually, for a man this size, he had very little in his stomach." Ducky went on. "I sent some blood over to Abby, I'll keep looking but my job is pretty strait forward."

"Dinozzo, you and Ziva head out to the garage and see if there is anything we missed with the car, and McGee, you go and see if Abby needs any help." Gibbs dismissed his team, who quickly did as they were told.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim walked into Abby's lab and was aware from the entrance that something wasn't quite right.

Abby's normal selection of music had been replaced by the strong beat of a marching band. The music was so loud that Tim had to cover his years before heading towards Abby to see what she had found.

"Abby!" McGee yelled once but Abby didn't hear him. "ABBY!" he yelled louder and Abby whipped around her pigtails flying.

"McGee!" Abby returned and touched her computer keyboard, the music suddenly stopped.

"What were you listening too?" McGee asked as he came closer to Abby's work table.

"I downloaded the Gunnery Sargent's music from his phone, and I believe the last piece we just heard was the Marines Hymn. Pretty catchy huh?" Abby smiled and Tim shook his head.

"What else did you get from the phone?"

"A long list of Marine Band music. I guess he liked to listen to the stuff even in his off hours." Abby started. "I have to tell you that Sousa guy wrote a lot of music..." Abby continued.

"Abby, I don't care how much music this guy had on his cell phone. Can you share with me something that I'd be able to use?"

"Well the list of phone numbers wasn't all that long. Looks like he liked to call this number a lot..." Abby handed Tim the phone list. The number written down came up several times, and the phone calls never lasted more than a few seconds. McGee looked at the numbers more closely and realized that they looked vaguely familiar.

"Anything else?" Tim asked.

"I'm still waiting on Major Mass Spectrometer to rule out anything in his blood.. I can e-mail you the results when they come in." Abby offered and turned back to the other machines. McGee nodded his head and went to leave the lab as Abby turned the marching music back on.

There was something about the number that made him pause as he got back to his desk. Pulling out his cell phone he looked at the numbers listed and it came as a concern to realize that the dead man had been calling Kya.

Kya unlocked the front door of her house, came in and rested her things in the living room. She pulled at the pins that she had holding her hair up and let the heavy locks fall softly around her shoulders. Shrugging her shoulders she took her mail and went into the kitchen to make something to eat. Pulling out some leftovers from the fridge she stuck them into the microwave threw the mail on the counter and went to change out of her uniform and into something more comfortable. The beeping of the microwave alerted Kya that her dinner was hot, and she pulled it out and sat down at her table to eat the food. Looking through her mail, Kya noted that there wasn't anything special and was about to put down the stack when she came across the final envelope. The hand writing looked familiar but with no return address on it she wasn't able to connect it with anyone, opening it several pictures fell to the floor. The first few were of several of the "President's Own" at a ceremony near the White House, the pictures focused mostly on Ryan and the other Trumpeters, another was one of Ryan playing Bugle Taps at Arlington, the last one was of Ryan sleeping, his arms wrapped around his Trumpet. Kya shook her and looked for a note and found nothing with the envelope, Ryan was doing weird things lately, hopefully the Director was going to have words with him soon, missing rehearsal today was just adding to his problems. She put the pictures back into the envelope and walked into the living room to relax.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, where is she?" Ziva asked as the three agents crested the hill of the cemetery.

"According to the list, she's playing a ceremony just beyond this hill..." McGee started, looking at his paper, the three of them stopped as they came upon the service being held. A large group of people stood in a circle around a grave site and the voice of a man could be heard speaking the last rights to the fallen soldier.

"Staff Sargent Woods would be the one with the bugle." Tony questioned as they all looked over to see Kya start the haunting lines of Taps, while the ceremonial guards stood at attention.

"She'll be done shortly." McGee assured.

"She's pretty." Ziva whispered to McGee, and Tony snorted.

"If you like the potential killer type." Tony started and both Ziva and Tim turned to him with looks and Tony was going to respond but the shots from the twenty one gun salute silenced him. The crowd started to disperse and Kya was able heading back to the staff area when the three agents approached her.

"Timothy!" Kya greeted warmly and started to come towards McGee but stopped when she saw his face.

"Staff Sargent Woods?" Ziva asked with all formality.

"Yes, what's going on?" Kya asked as they walked further away from the grave site.

"We're here to ask you a few questions regarding Gunnery Sargent Peters." Tim started and Kya stopped.

"He's been missing for a few days from rehearsal, but I didn't think that NCIS would be investigating that." Kya returned.

"You have not been told?" Ziva asked with surprise.

"Told what?" Kya asked and then realized that something wasn't right. "Ryan is okay isn't he? I mean he was acting a bite strange these past few weeks, but he said something last week about his brother getting a divorce... He didn't do anything stupid did he?" Kya continued but was interrupted by them.

"Gunnery Sargent Peters is dead." Tony told her quickly and Kya paled.

"Oh..." Kya then looked at McGee.

"You're phone number was the last one he dialed on his cell phone."

"Oh..." Kya sat down on the bench that where placed throughout the cemetery. "When?"

"Monday morning maybe sometime late Sunday night."

"I didn't answer the phone that night. I saw his number come up but I didn't want to talk with him..." Kya paused. "We dated... Well you couldn't really call it dating, more like going out to dinner and practicing a lot together... He was getting a little too intense for me and I tried to break it off..."

"He continued to call..."

"I thought it was over, but he was still very persistent." Kya admitted.

"You're phone number was on his records a lot." Ziva shared and Kya nodded his head.

"He called a lot." Kya sighed and rested her instrument on her lap and took off her dress gloves so she could run a hand over her face without smearing the white gloves with her makeup. "It was getting a little weird, so I stopped taking the phone calls and hoped that he would finally get the message. I mean we played in the same band, and saw each other all the time, there were other women he could have asked out... I just was hoping that he'd get the message and move on..." Kya then shook her head and looked at the three agents again.

"You three wouldn't be investigating anything if Ryan had committed sucide or died of some natural cause. He was murdered wasn't he?" Kya asked quickly. "You think I did it?" She started to look frightened. "That's why your here isn't it?"

"Whoa..." Tony started and realized that this wasn't going as well as he thought, this woman wasn't holding back. "We're just following up the leads we have right now, your phone number was on his phone..."

"Where where you on Sunday night?" Ziva continued to ask since she still needed to know.

"I was visitng friends in DC till about 8:00pm and then I came home. I noticed his call on my phone when I got home. I then called my parents and went to bed around 10:00pm."

"Do you have a roommate that might be able to confirm that you were home?"

"The doorman would be able to tell you he saw me come in." Kya shared. "I didn't kill Ryan, yes he was a pain, but he was also a great Trumpet player and held his position in the Presidents Own very seriously. I respected that part about him very much." Kya sighed. "I can take a lie detector test or something."

"No that won't be necessary." McGee finished. "If you think of anything that might help us out call us." He handed her a business card and nodded his head. The three walked away from her at the point.

"I wasn't finished with her yet." Tony snapped as they walked away.

"Yes you were. You saw her reaction, she didn't do it." McGee defended.

"You're biased." Tony continued.

"No, Timothy is right. She isn't strong enough to strangle Gunner Sargent Peters without any type of bruising or scratches as proof. Her fingers and hands were spotless. I noticed that when she took off her gloves off." Ziva shared and Tony stopped his complaints. Ziva would notice these things before he would and with that the three of them headed back to the office.

"That doesn't mean that she didn't have someone kill him... She could have hired someone to do it." Tony continued as they walked back to the car.

"Come on Tony, do you really think she'd hire a hit man to kill a friend."

"A friend that didn't want the relationship over." Tony continued, "Women do it all the time."

"Well then, I would suspect that that we should put you into protective custody imediately." Ziva smirked and proceeded to get into the front seat behind the wheel. "Oh, and by the way... I'm driving."

Tony looked at Tim and received only a dirty look from his team mate.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kya, slow down!" Kya slowed her pace and allowed Drew to catch up. "I've only been gone for a week and half and you've become the next road runner!"

"Sorry, I've been preoccupied with things." Kya admitted as they continued up the street back to Kya's place. "Ryan's death has put everyone in the band on edge, and NCIS has been poking around asking questions..." Kya came up to the front of her building and paused to stretch. "Plus, Gates has asked me to take some of Ryan's parts in the smaller ensembles... Its an honour to be asked, but I'm feeling a little overwhelmed." Kya admitted as Drew nodded his head. "The run helps clear my head."

"Okay, I get it now... I was thinking that it might have to do with me smelling bad or something." Drew teased and took a drink of water before heading back up the street to his car.

"We'll run again on Thursday?"

"Sure, I'll remember to run slower." Kya waved goodbye and went into her building.

"Kya, a package came while you were out on your run." The doorman offered Kya the box and Kya looked at it strangely.

"I didn't order anything." Kya shared as she signed the paper that was offered.

"Maybe you've go some secret admirer or something."

"Maybe." Kya shrugged and went to the elevator. Once inside her place Kya put the box down while she went to get ready for the day. After she had showered, and put on her uniform, Kya came back out to the living room and collected her things, it was then that she remembered the box. She sat her things down and went to open the package. By the time she got to the item inside, Kya's heart stopped as she dropped the box and placed a hand over her mouth and watched as the contents of the package spilled out onto the floor.

* * *

The team sat at their desks working on their respective assignments when Tim's phone rang.

"McGee here." Tim answered and then looked up at his partners. "Kya just stay were you are... We'll be there as soon as we can" Ziva and Tony stood as they heard McGee's voice turn very cautious. "Just stay there."

"What?" Gibbs asked as he came around the corner into the bull pin.

"Staff Sargent Woods just called, she's received a package..." Tim started. "She said it belonged to Gunnery Sargent Woods." He paused then to see what Gibbs would say.

"Well, then I guess someone should go and check it out." Gibbs looked at McGee. "You and Ziva go..."

"Can't I go?" Tony asked as he looked back to Gibbs. "I mean she's a possible suspect, someone should go who can handle these things."

"Thus the reason I'm sending Ziva." Gibbs stopped and then turned to the other two. "Go!" With that they departed. "You get back to the list." He ordered Tony.

"Yes Boss." Tony slunk back to his desk and watch his partners leave.

* * *

"Staff Sargent?" Ziva called out as they came to the door of Kya' s place. The door was open the two walked in carefully. They looked around the room and found Kya sitting quietly on a chair looking at the floor. The two agents came around the couch and they both realized why Kya would call. A trumpet, smeared with what looked like blood surrounded by crumpled pieces of music and the note that Kya had read that had prompted the call lay on the floor where it had landed. Nothing had been moved, it looked as Kya hadn't moved either. McGee went to Kya and put a hand on her shoulder. She broke out of her gaze then and looked to see them for the first time.

"I didn't know who else to call." Kya admitted. Ziva knelt down to pick up the note.

_ I've been watching for months those that you are dating.._

_ Upset and distressed on the choices you've been making._

_ So I removed this man from our original plan,_

_ So you may continue with music and please your biggest fan._

_Remain only focused with the President's Own Band..._

_ Or then next things that you lose could be your beautiful hands..._

"Ryan was killed because of me..." Kya started and then looked from Ziva to Tim. "Tim you could be next..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Kya, are your all right?" Tim asked as he came closer.

"I'm fine right now, it's you that needs to be careful. If this person thinks that you and I are dating, you could be in danger." Kya returned.

"I'm not worried about me right now." Tim continued.

"Have you received anything else that might be suspicious lately." Ziva interrupted.

"I've received a few letters and pictures, I didn't think anything of it till now." Kya came back to life then and went to her desk. She pulled out the letters. "I thought maybe someone from the Band's family had taken them and sent them my way." Ziva carefully collected them from her and placed them in an evidence bag.

"Anything else?" Ziva asked and Kya shook her head.

"Okay, Ziva's going to take you back to NCIS headquarters." McGee told her when they came back into the living room. Tim had been taking pictures of the scene and looked up from his camera as they walked in.

"You shouldn't be here." Kya told him. "If this person is for real... You could be in danger."

"No, I'm not in danger." Tim assured and then came closer to Kya. "We haven't started anything yet, so there isn't anything to get worried over."

"I need to report for duty." Kya reminded.

"I'll make some phone calls from the office, I'm sure they will understand."

"I really don't need all this..."

"Kya, you are being stalked! This isn't something that we take lightly." Ziva reminded with a tone that shouldn't be argued with. Kya collected a few things and then followed Ziva out of the apartment, with only a second glance over her shoulder to McGee with a smile of thanks before walking down the hall.

* * *

When Gibbs looked down from the stairs leading to MTAC he saw the Staff Sargent of interest follow Ziva into the bull pen. She wore the complete Marine Uniform and walked with purpose like all Marines did, yet she looked vulnerable as she sat down on an empty chair close to Ziva's desk. He could see why McGee was attracted to her as she fit his standards. While he pondered the next steps the Director walked up behind him.

"Is this the prospective murderer?" Jenny asked with all seriousness.

"She has been a suspect up until now... Somethings have happened this morning that might be changing that tune, making her another victim."

"Tune huh, the musical nature of this case starting to wear off on you?" Jenny bantered suddenly and Gibbs turned to look at her.

"Only you would pick that up Director." Gibbs mumbled as he headed back down the stairs to find out what had transpired since his team had brought the Staff Sargent in.

"Updates." Gibbs announced as he came towards Ziva.

"The pictures and other items from the scene have been logged and put in Abby's capable hands." Ziva shared and then looked over at Kya. "Staff Sargent Woods is being more than cooperative considering the situation." Kya smiled softly at Ziva and then turned back to the older man who was now sitting at his desk.

"I realize that this is an investigation, but could people please call my Kya. The Staff Sargent is fine for protocol if its necessary, but every time I hear it from people other than the Director, I think people are talking about my Father."

"Your father is Marine?" Gibbs asked as he looked over to Ziva.

"Retired," Kya agreed. "He likes to remind me on a weekly basis that he didn't remain a Staff Sargent for long though, and that he soon made his way to Major as he was able to climb the ranks much faster being in the 'Real' Marines." Kya shared. "He's teasing I know, because he's proud of my accomplishments, but still every time I hear you refer to me with my rank, I feel like I need to look over my shoulder to find my father."

"Perhaps, we should take you to them for the time being." Gibbs suggested thinking that it might be safer for Kya to be with family, and her father being a retired Marine meant that she'd be safe.

"I can't go all the way to Hawaii sir." Kya informed. "Plus, I don't want to share this with my parents just yet, my Mothers health isn't the best."

"Well, then I guess you're stuck with us for the time being..." Gibbs stared and just as he took a breath to suggest something else Ziva's phone rang. Ziva answered the phone quickly and then looked to Gibbs.

"Abby's already found something and she wants to share it with us." Ziva announced.

"Kya, stay put." Gibbs ordered as he and Ziva headed for the elevator.

"Yes Sir." Kya returned with a sigh as she leaned back in her chair.


	8. Chapter 8

"What did you find?" Gibbs requested as the group entered into Abby's lab.

"Well, the blood found on the instrument is Gunnery Sergeant Peters." Abby announced. "I found that odd considering that Gunnery Sergeant didn't have any blood on him when he was found in the car."

"So how did his blood get on the instrument?" McGee asked and Abby quickly turned around and smiled.

"I had Ducky check again our Gunnery Sergeant, and apparently he had recently suffered a bloody nose prior to being murdered." Abby's hands flew through the air as she dramatically shared her story.

"So the guy got punched out before he got strangled." Tony tried to encourage Abby to continue. "What can we do with that?"

"You didn't let me finish." Abby snapped back quickly. "I was able to pull a few fingerprints partials from the trumpet. I've already ruled out our victim... There were two other partials, and I've sent them through the system to check for any matches." Abby pointed to the computer that was quickly going through the collection of fingerprints. "Unfortunately that might take awhile." Abby sighed.

"I thought you said you had something." Ziva reminded.

"Well, I've also looked at the pictures that you supplied to me. They have all been taken by a camera..." Abby looked at the group and noted their faces, taking a deep breath she continued with a dramatic flare, "By the same camera that the Gunnery Sergeant owned."

"How can you tell?" Gibbs asked with interest. Abby took the group to another table and pulled out a camera from the box. "This is the Gunnery Sergeant's camera, rather expensive, and not digital, some people never have taken on the newer technology." Abby looked at Gibbs and smiled as she continued. "This particular camera has a tendency to produce pictures with an off spectrum back light, all the pictures that Kya provided for us, had the same off spectrum back light leading me to believe that someone took these pictures."

"Obviously they were not the victims, as he is in several of these pictures."

"We know that the murderer had access to his home though, stole one of his trumpets, so maybe he is familiar with both of them, including Kya." McGee suggested. "The murderer stole the camera, took the pictures removed the film and then returned the camera before the Gunnery Sergeant noticed."

"So, he's now stalking the Staff Sergeant?" Ziva asked making sure she was following the line of thought.

"I don't think this person thinks they are stalking, they're trying to keep Kya on the path already planned out for her. Only instead of just reminding her of the plans, he's decided to scare her into maintaining the status quo." McGee nodded.

"Well, I think the tactic is working." Abby nodded while looking at her evidence in front of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Kya paced the office of NCIS, she had tried to stay in her seat like she was ordered, but her need to move had overwhelmed her and she thought that walking around a bit wouldn't hurt anyone. She rubbed her hands along her bare arms and rolled her neck as from side to side while she walked to the window to look outside. The sun was shining, and people walked the compound from building to building completing their tasks. Looking at her watch, she sighed again, she should be at rehearsal playing the music that had brought her to DC into the Marine Corp, yet she wasn't. She was here; waiting to find out what was going to happen next, waiting to see if these people could figure who had killed her friend, and who was trying very hard for her to focus on her music.

"Staff Sergeant is there something I can get you something. A drink of water something to eat?" Kya looked behind her to see a woman with light blond hair standing a few feet away.

"No thank you, I'm not all that thirsty." Kya admitted and turned fully to look at the woman.

"The team who is working on your case is a strong one. If anyone will be able to find out that's stalking you they will." The woman smiled.

"You sound so confident." Kya shared softly.

"I should, I'm their boss." Jenny directed Kya back to the chairs in the bullpen.

Kya stopped short and thought about how she should approach the woman, did she salute? Did she continue to talk with her in this casual mode? Standing and staring at the woman wasn't the best way to handle the situation, yet she wasn't sure what to do.

"I've been in touch with your Director. He's obviously upset that you have been unable to attend rehearsals but at the same time he is concerned about your safety so has released you temporarily from your duties." Jenny continued and pointed to the chair that Kya had vacated earlier.

"I thank you for doing that for me." Kya admitted and sat down. Jenny leaned against the desk and looked at Kya.

"It wasn't a problem, from all the reports that I've been receiving from the team, they haven't been able to pin down any one suspect in the case, and as a result you need to be treated with care."

"Treated with care?" Kya laughed at that. "I've never been treated with care my entire life, why start now?"

"I've read your personal file. It appears that you've been familiar with the Marine Corps for a long time."

"My entire life. Thus the reason I've never been treated with care. Kids on base can be mean and tuff. They have to be due to their constant disruption of life. I lived on 13 bases growing up. I don't think I finished two years in the same school until I left for my music studies."

"Yet you still joined the President's Own?" Jenny asked.

"Absolutely. No better way to represent my country then to be part of the best Military Band in the world. It's an honour to work with these people. The standards of musical ability are awesome. The music is a challenge as well. Plus we do outreach to the schools, I've been overseas three times since I've joined and played all over the country. I've also played for the President on more than one occasion." Kya shared. " I thought this was the best job I could have up to a few weeks ago."

"So you've had no one sending you things, not notes, no fan mail?"

"To a Bugler?" Kya asked with a laugh. "I've been playing last call at Arlington for two years, and I sit second Trumpet, I haven't been promoted to 1st chair so I don't even get an option to do solos yet. So no, I haven't had any fan mail. Nothing till this past week." Kya admitted.

"With Peter's gone, does that change the chair that you sit in?" Jenny asked.

"No, not without a sectional audition. The Director has to call one, and then any one that wants to audition can." Kya shared.

"Do you want to audition?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know," Kya sighed. "I haven't really had time to think about it."

"If you do audition, do you think you'd get the chair?" Jenny pressed.

"I have a good chance, I mean the audition is a blind one, but I'm sure that the Director is aware of how I play and I'd have a good chance."

"Blind?" Jenny asked.

"We actually sit behind a blind and play. It's supposed to reduce the possibilities of o people judging you on who you are and not one how you play. We're all professional musicians and after you are done with school, the audition process is well understood. Blind or not blind, you get in because the Directors are interested." Kya shared.

"So this person that is watching you.... You think that they know that you would be given the chair if you auditioned?"

"Maybe." Kya shared. "Maybe not."

"I think I'd like to go with the maybe part." Jenny admitted and smiled suddenly. "I think I might have an idea." With that Jenny moved to leave Kya.


	10. Chapter 10

The team came out of the elevator a few moments later and came towards Kya.

"Did you learn something interesting?" Kya asked as they came closer to her.

"That you're being watched." Tim shared.

"I already knew that." Kya sighed and then looked at the other team members. "Do you have any thoughts on who it could be?"

"Someone who know both of you..." Ziva started. "Knows you enough to possibly have a key to Gunnery Sargeant Peters house, or know how to get into his place without him knowing."

"Ryan didn't have many friends. He sort of liked it that way. He wasn't all that sociable outside of the band. I wasn't even really dating him... We practiced together and then he wanted something more... I've already shared this with you all. I don't know who would have his keys outside of his family." Kya tried to share.

"Who watched his place when you were on tour?" Tim asked.

"I think maybe his neighbour did." Kya shrugged.

"Do you know his neighbour?" Gibbs asked.

"They are an older Marine Couple. They both are still active. They seem to be well established and career focused." Kya mentioned.

"Tony, Ziva you two go out and visit with these neighbours. I want to know what they're like, see if they have a key."

"What about McGee?" Tony asked, never one to jump at the boring 'get to know the neighbours task.

"He's going to be busy." Jenny interrupted.

"I am?" Tim asked in surprise.

"Yes, very busy. You and Staff Sergeant Woods will be going out on a date." Jenny smiled.

"We are?" Kya asked quickly. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"After our brief discussion, I think it's perfect. I also think that you need to talk with the Director and share that you aren't interested in taking an audition..." Jenny shared.

"I don't think the Directors made a call for auditions yet." Kya started.

"Actually, he did today at rehearsal." Jenny looked at Gibbs with a look only the two of them could truly understand.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Kya shook her head. "This morning I'm being told by some crazy maniac not to get involved with anyone or I'm going to end up with no hands, and now I'm being told by the people who are supposed to be protecting me to put another person's life in danger and possibly losing my ability to create music." She stood up then and took her sweater from behind the chair. "I think you are all a little crazy."

"Actually, they're brilliant." Tim commented. "I believe they are thinking that if the person who killed Gunnery Sargeant Woods is actually close by, we might be able to get him out into the open enough to catch him at his own game of cat and mouse."

Kya looked at them all with a shake of her head. "If I wasn't such a Military Brat, I'd probably run for the hills. I guess if you all think this is going to work, then I'll give it a try."

"I've made reservations for you both at Vadilias, and I think Kya and I need to go shopping." Jenny then turned back to the group. " I thought Gibbs sent you two on an interview." Both Ziva and Tony looked sheepish.

"Well... We thought.... Since you've..." Tony stumbled out.

"It's still a good idea to interview them." Ziva recued and pulled Tony by the hand.

"Timothy, you can pick up Kya at my place around 7:00pm tonight. Dress formal." Jenny then turned back to Gibbs. "We'll be in touch in a few hours." Jenny then put a hand on Kya's back and lead her to her private entrance.

McGee looked over at Gibbs as the group left them alone. Gibbs took a deep breath and made one last comment before returning back to his work.

"When the Director has an idea she's normally onto something. We'll play this out for tonight and see what happens."


	11. Chapter 11

As Tony and Ziva pulled up to the house next door to Gunnery Sergeant Peter's house, Tony turned the car off but didn't get out.

"What is the matter?" Ziva asked as she looked back to her partner.

"Why do we have to go play nice with neighbours, while Agent McGoo gets to be 007 tonight?" Tony sighed as he looked out at the front of the house they were to go to. It was neatly manicured with small garden planted along the sides of the walkway. A car turned into the driveway as they sat there and Ziva noted that it appeared to be one of the people who lived in the home.

"Come on, you do not need to be jealous of Timothy. You have been able to go on nice dates before as well." Ziva started to get out the car.

"Not to Vadilias on the company." Tony finished as he followed her up the walkway.

"Major O'Conner?"

"Can I help you?" The woman asked as paused at the door. She wore scrubs and her hospital ID around her neck.

"We're sorry for catching you at such a poor time, my name is Special Agent Ziva David and this is my partner Tony Dinozzo. We are from NCIS."

"Oh, I didn't think the agency got involved with car accidents." The woman greeted.

"We've received enough evidence to change the cause of death to murder." Ziva shared.

"Oh my, please come in." The three of them entered into the clean and tidy house and sat down in the living room.

"Major O'Conner, how long have you been neighbours with Gunnery Sergeant Peters?" Ziva asked.

"Anne, please call me Anne. We've lived beside Ryan for about four years now. A nice young man. Kept to himself mostly." Anne stood and went towards the kitchen. "Can I get you anything to drink?" She didn't stop so both agents agreed to something.

"So you didn't really notice anything strange happening around his place lately."

"To be completely honest, I've been stationed at Bethesda Navel Hospital for six years. I work 8 to 12 hour shifts. When I am home I try to tend to my garden or spend time with my husband." Anne shifted in her chair. "My boys left home several years ago, so every so often Ryan would share with me his experiences playing in the Presidents Own." Anne sighed. "Other than that Walter and I didn't socialize with him, and as it is on the base most of the time, we don't spend our time watching the coming and going of our neighbours." Anne sighed.

"Do you have a key to his place?" Tony asked and Anne looked at him "Well, he did give us one the last time he went tour."

"Can we see it?" Ziva asked and Anne stood to go to the back door. Several keys were hanging on a key rack and Anne looked through them.

"Strange, it's not here." Anne returned. "Maybe he got himself locked out and came and borrowed it back."

"Did you give it to him?"

"No, but Walter might have." Anne mused. "Or the boys. They have been known to visit on nights that I'm working. They enjoy watching the games with their father. Something they've been doing for years."

"Are both your sons in town?" Ziva asked.

"Everett was just deployed to Iraq last month, but Jacob works at Duke Ellington School for the Arts." Anne sighed with the memory. "He wasn't interested in active duty like his brother. Too many years being scattered throughout the world on bases and watching his father go off on tours of duty."

"You've been in the service for a long time?"

"Walter and I met on base almost thirty years ago. I came from a home with too many kids. I wanted to have a career and at the time, nursing was the only one that the Navy was offering. I took it. Walter was drafted during Viet Nam; he liked the job and continued through after he returned home." Anne smiled. "Everett is much like his father. Jacob is more an artistic soul. Music was something that he has been interest been interested since High School."

"We would be interested in talking with the Rear Admiral when he's available." Ziva informed, and handed Anne one of her cards.

"I'll share this with him the moment he gets home." Anne agreed and watched as the two agents made their way back to their car.


	12. Chapter 12

Kya twirled around in the mirror looking at herself with a slight wave of disbelief. The afternoon had turned into something much more than she had thought. The Director, who had quickly made her call her Jenny, had whisked her away in her chauffeured car to one of the most elitist shops in all of Washington D.C. She had brought her in by the hand and allowed the clerks to help pick out the perfect dress for the evening out. Kya had tried to share that she had some perfectly good dresses at home.

"Your house is still a crime scene. I can't have you going back there to disrupt anything else that could be discovered." Jenny hushed and had Kya return to the dressing room to try on another dress. With her dress, shoes and accessories purchased by Jenny, as Kya was not allowed to pay for anything, "We are asking you to be part of a NCIS operative, the least we can do is pay for the clothes." Jenny insisted and the two returned back to Jenny's rather large home to get ready.

"The bathroom is at the top of the stairs and to the left. Make sure that you spend some time in the claw foot tub. I try to leave some nice bubble bath close by. You can dress in the spare room directly across the hallway." Jenny watched as Kya made her way up the stairs and then proceeded to the back of the house and closed her door to the office. Kya unsure what to do did as she was told.

The bath had been wonderful, something Kya had needed to do for hours and she did enjoy the quite time alone. She reviewed the day and closed her eyes for a moment to relax. Wrapping herself up in a thick towel Kya dashed across the hallway to prepare for the "date" she was to go on with Tim.

"Oh, you look so good in that dress!" Jenny greeted as she knocked gently on the door. Kya smiled and then sat down at the dressing table to complete the outfit by pulling her hair up into some type of style. "Here, let me help. My sisters and I were always doing something with our hair growing up. Let me try to remember something." Jenny came forward and started to brush the hair. "Why do you choose to keep it so long?"

"It's easier to complete the required hair when it's long for me. I've never been one to look good with short hair. I'd probably be okay with shoulder length hair, but with the standard up do we're to have with the President's Own, I'd have so much goo in my hair it wouldn't be worth it." Kya shared. She barely recognized herself when Jenny was done with her hair.

"Agent McGee will be here shortly." Jenny smiled and patted Kya on the shoulder.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea." Kya started. "I don't want to put Tim in any danger. When I spent time with Ryan killed him, even though there wasn't anything really romantic going on."

"We'll make sure you both stay safe, I promise." Jenny assured as she turned to leave.

"I hope so." Kya whispered as the door closed behind Jenny.

________________________________________________________________

Tim sat in a car outside the Directors house.

"Can you hear me?" Tim asked out to the empty car.

"Yes McGeek I can." Tony hissed Tim's ear piece.

"Just checking." Tim returned and looked into the rear view mirror to make sure his tie was straight. He had wanted to go on a date with Kya, but somehow this wasn't the way he had envisioned the first date with her. A security detail in his back pocket and Kya afraid to go because of a stalker, had somehow removed all the romance her had hoped to share with Kya on their first date.

"I'd go to the door soon Probie, or the Directors going to give you a talking to regarding your promptness." Tony's voice broke through Tim's thoughts. He slowly got out the car and made his way up the walkway. Ringing the doorbell he looked up and down the sidewalk before pressing the doorbell.

The Director answered the door personally and let McGee in.

"You're late." Jenny mentioned as the clock in the hall struck its final bell to announce the hour.

"I had to make sure everything was working before I came in." Tim managed to share before his eye caught Kya coming down the stairs. Tim had thought Kya looked attractive when he first saw her several weeks ago at the wedding, but this woman who was now standing a few feet away from him took his breath away.

"Hi..." Tim greeted. Kya's dress was black and hung dramatically from her shoulders. The dress clung to her body in all the right spots. She looked like she should be going out on a date with Tony, not him.

"Hi yourself... You clean up nice." Kya smiled as she took the wrap that the Director handed to her.

"I could say the same thing to you.... You look beautiful."

"Thank you... The Director helped with the picking of the dress. I'm glad you like it." Kya smiled again and Tim smiled back to her.

"Well you two need to go and have a good time." Jenny encouraged as she started to direct them towards the front door. "Enjoy your dinner..."

"Thanks for all your help." Kya thanked as she left.

"My pleasure. You are going to go back to Agent David's place after your date." Jenny reminded. "I'll have your things sent over there."

"Oh yes, thanks." Kya took Tim's arm and followed him to the car. The two of them soon found themselves on their way to the restaurant in the silence of McGee's car.

________________________________________________________________

"This place is wonderful." Kya sighed as the two were shown to their table. The fine china and crystal sparkled under the candlelight. The soft music and hushed voices of the other patrons soothed the jittery couple. Tim took a sip of water and looked at the menu.

"I've never eaten here before myself." Tim admitted.

"I've eaten there several times, try the southern style cassoulet." Tony interrupted suddenly and Tim's eyes shot up to Kya with surprise.

"What?" Kya asked unaware that Tim had the earpiece in.

"I was thinking that the Southern Style Cassoulet looked good." Tim informed while Kya made a face.

"I'm sure it's wonderful, but I think I'll stick with the Seasonal lettuce blend." Kya looked through the menu. "I think it's about the only thing on the menu that I recognize..."

"Are you sure that's all you want?" Tim asked.

"I'm sure." Kya looked back to him. "It sounds wonderful, plus it saves room for some of those really fabulous looking desserts." Kya pointed towards the couple that had just received their dessert. "I am all about dessert."

"Oh, I have to agree with your there." Tim nodded with agreement.

"Sure you are Probie; just remember it's all about making the right moves to get to the dessert." Tony mumbled. Tim choked suddenly on the sip of wine her had just taken.

"Are you okay?" Kya asked as Tim stood up.

"I'm fine; I'm just going to go to the restroom for a moment." Tim excused himself leaving Kya at the table alone.

"What are you doing?" Tim whispered fiercely into the empty restroom.

"Trying to move you along." Tony returned. "You're the one having the fancy dinner and I'm the one crammed into this tin can they call an observation tank. You need to have your dinner, set the trap and stop all this flirting with a woman that is obviously not in your league."

"Not in my league?" Tim asked in disbelief. "What do you think is my league?"

"Someone else." Tony finished and Tim just sighed.

"Just keep your eyes open out there and let me handle this from this side." Tim stopped talking as another man entered the room. Coming back to the table Kya smiled at him.

"Are you all right?" Kya asked.

"Much better thank you. Shall we order?" Tim asked and Kya nodded.

________________________________________________________________

Despite having Tony moaning in his ear throughout the dinner, the evening went well for the two of them. They spoke nothing of the 'trap' they were trying to set, so after the meal they chose to walk down the street some to enjoy the evening air before Tim took Kya back to Ziva's place.

"I've had a nice time tonight." Kya shared. "I just wish it hadn't been under such interesting circumstances."

"I agree." Tim shared and the two stopped to look at each other. "I hope when all this has come to a conclusion that we could do this again... Maybe not so fancy..."

"I'd like that..." Kya agreed. Kya looked like she wanted to say something more, but stopped as they came to the car and Tim opened the door.

"Come on, I'd better get you back to Ziva's place before I miss curfew." Tim reminded and Kya agreed. Time climbed into the car and started it, pulling out into traffic he made his way to Ziva's place. Ziva's apartment wasn't all that far from the restaurant and the two made small talk as they waited for the lights to change at the intersection. Kya took little notice of the car that pulled up beside them, so it came as a surprise to look over and see a familiar face. The car swirved causing Kya's unprepared head to come in contact with the window, sending Kya into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

McGee so caught up with getting the car out of the path of the other car he was unaware that Kya had been hurt. It wasn't until Tony and Gibbs came running from their surveillance cars that he looked over apologizing that he noted that Kya lay quite, a slight cut and bruise forming on her forehead.

"Kya!" Tim called out in panic as Gibbs opened the door to the passenger side.

"Kya..." Gibbs took Kya's face in his hands as he watched the woman's eyes flutter open.

"Agent Gibbs?" Kya asked slowly as she put a hand to her forehead. "What happened?" She closed her eyes again briefly but Gibbs spoke softly to her to keep her eyes open. "Jacob...." She suddenly remembered.

"Okay, Kya. We're going to take you over to Ziva's. She's waiting. Then we're going to get someone to look at you, make sure this bump isn't too serious." Gibbs suggested and then looked over at Tony.

"The driver of the other car was Jacob O'Conner?" Tony started and Kya nodded her head. Gibbs turned back to Dinozzo gave him a look and Tony turned on his heal and ran back to a car, hopefully on the trail of their prospective murder.

Somehow Kya found herself to Ziva's place and sitting on the sofa. Ziva had provided an ice pack and Kya placed it on her large goose egg.

"Jacob O'Conner. I haven't seen him in years." Kya admitted.

"You never saw him next door to Gunnery Sergeant Peters?" Ziva asked in surprise.

"No, why would I?" Kya paused for a moment. Here head was starting to pound.

"When did you see him last?" Gibbs redirected.

"High school in Germany." Kya thought for a moment. "We were both in the same US Secondary School." Kya lowered the ice pack for a moment just as a soft knock on the door made Kya jump.

"It's just Ducky." Ziva assured.

"Ducky?" Kya asked as she watched a kindly looking gentleman walk into the room.

"Dr. Mallard, but everyone calls me Ducky. Jethro called and asked me to come and see about this bump you received this evening." Ducky greeted. "I work with NCIS..."

Kya let the man look her over flinching slightly as he poked around the large bruise and bump on her forehead.

"Sore." Ducky noted and Kya nodded.

"I'm fine." Kya returned.

"Of course you are my dear, but I would have suggested a visit to the Emergency Room to make sure that there isn't anything more serious." Ducky clucked and Kya shook her head.

"I'm fine..." Kya assured and Ducky sighed.

"You sound like someone who has been in the service for awhile. I don't even know why I bother to talk to those that are living anymore. No one ever listens to me anyways." Ducky smiled warmly at Kya who at the moment did not know that he spent most of his time with dead people.

"I'd suggest some aspirin and a good sleep." Ducky suggested. "Perhaps some more comfortable clothes." As he noted the dress that Kya still wore.

"What about Jacob?" Ziva reminded. "He would be the same Jacob O'Conner that we learned about today? The son of Gunnery Sergeant Peters?"

"I don't know. I've never seen Ryan's neighbours kids before. As I've said before, I spent time with Ryan, but it wasn't very serious and when I did come over to his place it was to practice, not to socialize with the neighbours." Kya sighed. "I haven't seen Jacob in years. He was a year behind me in school."

"Where you close?" Tim asked.

"As close as you can be to other high school students in U.S school in Germany. The classes were small; often the elective classes were joined. I think Jacob was in my music classes." Kya paused.

"What?" Gibbs asked as he recognized the look on the woman's face.

"Ohmygod!" Kya gasped. "He couldn't be..."

"My dear..." Ducky started to say as Kya paled and rushed in the direction of the bathroom. A few minutes later Kya came out of the bathroom shaky. "Okay, wherever this conversation is going, I'd suggest maybe giving Kya a bit of space." Ducky put his foot down. "Have a drink my dear..." Kya made it to the table where Ziva placed a glass of water in front of her. The group hovered as Kya tried to pull herself together.

"Okay..." Kya finally started. "I've wanted to be in the President's Own for a very long time, I've studied, practiced and made sacrifices in order to get where I am. Yet, it would never have happened had I not been in that music class in Germany when I was 16." Kya took another breath and looked at the group. "Members of the Presidents Own came to our school that year. They performed and stayed to talk with the students. I was already struggling with my choices at that point, but one of the trumpet players was a woman, she talked with such passion that I just couldn't ignore that pull. After they left, I spent a lot of time talking about it to anyone who would listen. Jacob got caught up in the passion that I spoke of..." Kya shook visibly. "We were kids... I wouldn't have thought anything of it."

"What happened?" Tim encouraged.

"Jacob, myself and another student... I can't remember her name we made a pledge together. We said that we would work towards our goal... We would make it to the Presidents Own and would let nothing stop us from our goals. I went even further to share that I wanted to sit first chair in the trumpet section." Kya shook her head. "Honestly, I would have shared this with you earlier, I just never thought... My dad got transferred back to the states about three weeks later... Jacob and I shared letters for awhile, but after a few years we just stopped communicating. I haven't seen him till tonight..." Just as Kya stopped to take another breath Gibbs's phone rang.

"Gibbs here."

"Hey Boss, it's me... I found the car, but there is no sign of O'Conner." Tony sounded tired, yet held some hope in it. "I've found out where he lives." Tony shared the address.

"We'll be right there." Gibbs hung up and turned to Tim. "Ziva you and Ducky stay here... McGee you're with me."

"I could go..." Ziva started.

"No, you need to stay with Kya. The car is found, but O'Conner is still missing.... He's been watching Kya for some time, so it's quite possible that he's around here." Gibbs didn't need to say anything else. People left and Kya sat quietly, caught up her thoughts, the reality of the situation finally sinking in.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I just wanted to say thank you too all those that have asked to be alerted to this story. My life is very busy, and although I enjoy writing, finding the time between family and work is often a challenge. I have taken some time to finish this story, so I will be adding several chapters quickly in the next few days. So enjoy, and I hope that you have fun reading the rest of the "The President's Own"**_

"Report." Gibbs asked as he found Tony outside of O'Conner's place.

"I haven't seen anyone come or go from the house since I've been here. I've noted no lights, and like I told you earlier, his car was abandoned about four blocks from here." Tony updated.

"So are we going to go in?" Tim asked as he came closer

"Nope, you're going to stay here on surveillance. Make sure he's not going to come back. I'm going home." Tony returned and looked over to Gibbs.

"I'm not dressed..." Tim started and stopped when both older men looked at him.

"Not my problem Probie..."

"Dinozzo go back to office and find out what you can about O'Conner." Gibbs ordered.

"Where are you go..." McGee started and then stopped.

"Coffee." Gibbs returned leaving McGee in front of the empty house.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You are going to be fine." Ziva assured in her attempt to make Kya feel better. They had just said good bye to Ducky who had hovered around to make sure that Kya had showered and changed into some more comfortable clothing. He checked her blood pressure and felt good enough to leave them.

"I know." Kya shared.

"You will be okay on the sofa?" Ziva was about to offer the bed in her room, but didn't need to worry. Kya sunk down on the sofa and sighed.

"I will be.... Thank you for your help..." Kya shared. "I honestly never thought that any of this would ever happen to me. I've lived a rather boring and unpredictable life up to this point."

"Boring is not what I say know..." Ziva never one to share a lot about herself, felt that she too would be exhausted after what Kya had been through.

"Do you get to sleep too? Or am the only one that will get to close my eyes tonight." Kya asked.

"You do not need to worry about me."

"No, apparently I'm the one who needs protecting." Kya admitted with dismay.

"Just for now, the others are working at solving all this. You will be able to return to your life soon." Ziva handed Kya a blanket and another pillow. With the turning off of the light, Ziva was barely out of the living room when she heard the soft breathing of Kya, sleep had already claimed the exhausted woman.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, what have we found out with the car?" Gibbs asked as he found Abby with several items on the exam table.

"Nothing really on the outside, except for the dent in the front end that caused Tim to have his accident...." Abby bounced around to the front to show Gibbs what was there.

"I can see the dent Abby thanks, I'm looking for something else that would actually link O'Conner with Gunnery Sergeant Peter's death."

"I found some interesting things in his car..." Abby pulled out a digital camera. "This was in his front seat... Apparently he left it in his rush..." The picture card was still in it and it wasn't hard for Gibbs to find that there were hundreds of pictures of Kya over the past few weeks. It was also pretty obvious that O'Conner had noted McGee's presence of the scene as there were pictures even going back to the wedding when the two of them had originally met.

"There was also a some blood stains in the car. I'm going to take them back to lab to see if they match the blood samples of Peters." Abby then pulled out several other things. Music, a newspaper article about Peter's death and a most updated list of the President's Own school visits and concerts finished out the items. "This guy is officially creeping me out." Abby admitted as Gibbs looked at her.

"We'll get him..." Gibbs announced and Abby nodded.

"I know." With that Abby took the evidence and went back to her lab.

Gibbs went back up to the office. Tony looked half asleep, but when he saw his boss come around the corner perked up.

"You are to relieve McGee now. Have him come back to the office."

"But... You had me doing..."

"O'Conner is very much onto the fact that McGee is someone in Kya's life. The last person that showed that much interest in Kya ended up dead, I'm not interested in O'Conner trying anything stupid."

"On my way." Tony sighed and headed out of the office.


	15. Chapter 15

McGee sat in the car outside of O'Conner's place when he was jolted out of his thoughts by Tony knocking on the window.

"Gibbs wants you back at headquarters." Tony told him.

"I'm just getting comfortable here." Tim reassured. "I could spend more time here before needing to be...."

"Gibbs wants you back at headquarters." Tony repeated and Tim started to get out of the car. Just as the two of them were in the midst of arguing a light went on in the house.

The two of them looked at each other and drew their weapons. Following the shadows up to the front of the house the two looked at each other. Tony counted to three with his fingers before Tony kicked in the door.

"Federal Agents put your hands where we can see them!" Tim yelled. A crash of the plate sent the agents running at the man.

"I surrender!" The man yelped as Tony tackled him to the ground. "I surrender!"

"Jacob O'Conner." Tim announced.

"No! I'm not Jacob... He called and said that he was stuck and needed a few things. I told him I'd pick up his stuff... My name is Edward Sears, I work with Jacob...." The man stuttered in fear. Tim turned on the lights and saw the small man with glasses get up off the floor. He shifted his shirt around and looked to Tony.

"Do you know where O'Conner is?"

"He told me he was at his mom's house. Said his mom was sick and he needed to stay close by for the night." Edward shared. "He and his mom are close.... I thought I'd help him out."

"That's really nice of you." Tony gripped at him. "Go, collect some stuff..." Tony ordered and watched the man go towards the bedroom. The two agents followed close behind and as they came into Jacob's bedroom, it was obvious that this man had serious issues when it came to Kya. Several pictures of her where framed in pictures, articles were placed in spots on his desk.

"That's Jacobs' girl. I think her name is Karen..." Edward shared when he saw Tim looking at the pictures. "They've been dating for years."

"Have you ever met her?" Tim asked.

"No... Jacob says she's away a lot. Plays in the Military Band with the Navy... The President's Choice or something."

"Why aren't they engaged or married or something if they've been dating for such a long time."

"She has commitment issues. He says she's married to her career and isn't interested in anything other then having a good time. If you ask me I've told him to dump her. Several good looking teachers at the school who have been showing a lot of interest.... Yet, like his mom.... He's totally committed to her."

"Sure..." Tony mentioned.

"Don't you think its odd that there isn't any pictures of them together?" Tim asked again.

"Jacob doesn't like getting his picture taken. He runs from the camera at any event. The Principle needs to order him to take a picture for the school's yearbook." Edward threw a few things into a bag while he talked.

"Okay, we're going to play this game our way from now on. You play our rules understand?" Tony ordered and Edward nodded. As the man walked back out of the house Tony turned back to Tim, "I always thought you were King of the Schmucks Probie, but I think you've been dethroned by this moron."

* * *

A window being smashed woke Kya from her sleep. Ziva ran into the room, gun in hand.

"Get down!" Ziva barked and Kya rolled off the sofa and onto the floor. Ziva turned on the lights and saw a rock covered with paper on the floor. Without anymore thought Ziva took off out the door of her place and ran down the street before realizing that Kya had been left alone. Cursing in Hebrew, Ziva went back to her place. A window at the front of her apartment was broken and Kya knelt down with the paper in her hand.

"Do not touch that!" Ziva ordered and realized it was too late.

"It's from Jacob..." Kya handed her the note. It was typed much like the last one, but he signed it.

Follow through with your goals

Don't get distracted

Or the man you're attracted

Will end up alone

And you will no longer be a part of the Presidents Own...

You're Love in Life and Death

Jacob...

"Put on some clothes. We need to get to headquarters now." Ziva told her, aware more than ever that this man was escalating and would not stop until he had his own way with Kya.

"It was only a school yard promise..." Kya admitted.

"Come on." Ziva encouraged and the two soon found themselves within the safety of the NCIS walls.

* * *

"Report!" Gibbs yelled as he found Ziva and Kya standing in the middle of the nearly empty bullpen. Ziva was pulling her hair back into a pony tail while Kya's hair fell around her shoulders, the bruise on her forehead had turned various shades of blue and black making the rest of her face appear paler. Both women looked exhausted, but to Gibbs's surprise Kya was holding up remarkably well.

"Obviously having two men watch his house was a complete waste of time," Ziva spat, holding the rock and the note in two separate evidence bags. "He is a very good runner, as I was unable to catch up with him after this threw through my window."

"You are both alright though?" Gibbs asked as he took the items and read the letter.

"As good as can be expected," Kya sighed. "I'm sorry for causing all this drama, normally my life is boring."

"This is not Drama," Gibbs assured as the elevator door opened and Abby burst into the bullpen. Her own face alight with news and excitement. "I'm so glad that you are okay!" Abby tossed herself in the direction of Ziva. "I haven't heard of someone throwing rocks into the window since that case with the red..." Abby started and Gibbs quickly put his hand up to stop.

"Abby, could you please take this note and see if it matches the one we have from earlier today?" Gibbs asked and Abby took the evidence.

"I'm on it boss.." Abby agreed and took off towards the elevator just as quickly as she had arrived.

"That's drama..." Ziva returned quietly, and Gibbs chuckled in agreement.

* * *

"So, you want me to do what?" Edward asked one more time as Tony and Edward sat in the car outside of the O'Conner place.

"Call O'Conner..." Tony started and Edward quickly took his phone and nodded.

"Oh Yah..." Edward started to dial the number and Tony rolled his eyes

"We let people like him teach our kids..." Tony mumbled under his breath to McGee who sat further down the block in another car.

"Jacob...Hi it's me Edward..." Edward looked at Tony. "Yes, I was able to get your stuff... No, everything was fine..." Edward looked up to house. "No, I'm close by your parents place." Edward was quiet for a few minutes and then hung up the phone.

"What?" Tony asked quickly as Edward started to move towards the door.

"He just wanted me to leave his things on the front porch, said he'd come down for them in a minute he's with his mom and doesn't want to leave her quite yet."

"Are you a completely stupid or are you playing me?" Tony asked as he turned himself so he could look at the man.

"I'm not sure what you mean. Jacob's mom is really sick, he stays and helps her out a lot.... His dad isn't much better..." Edward started and then looked at him again. "His mom isn't sick is she?"

"I think you might be as smart as a fifth grader now...." Tony started.

"Look, you two can you stop with the comedy act. We have a dead Marine, and the prime suspect is still at large. If he said leave the things on the front porch I think you should do it." McGee interrupted loudly and Tony jumped in surprise, McGee had had little to say since they had created the plan.

"Take his things and leave them on the front porch, then come back to the car. Leave you phone with me and when you come back drive away. If you don't go directly to the address we talked about, you will not be in class tomorrow teaching your students the difference between a linebacker and running back." Tony warned.

"I don't teach Physical Education my students are art majors..." Edward started and Tony signed loudly and pushed him out the door. Quietly getting out of the car himself he hid in the bushes of the house next door. Edward did what he was told and drove away.

"McGee do you see anything?" Tony whispered.

"Nothing yet..." McGee returned and soon both men were staked out in front of the house waiting to see if Jacob would return. Tony was just about to call off the stakeout when another man approached the house; the man looked around and then went to collect the items.

"Freeze Federal Agents!" Tony called out again for the second time that night. The man turned and bolted down the street, both McGee and Tony in close pursuit. As they chased him down the street a car pulled up in front of the man and knocked him down giving the two in running agents and opportunity to catch up.

"Jacob O'Conner you are under arrest for the murder of Gunnery Sargent Peters, and the stalking of Staff Sargent Woods." McGee informed and as he said it he looked up to see Gibbs coming towards them.

"I've been waiting for hours for you to return McGee; I finally had to come out to check for myself why you would disobey orders." Gibbs commented and then looked at Tony. "I'm glad I came by at this perfect time, or we might not have our suspect in custody."

"Your timing is always impeccable Boss." Tony gasped out and the three of them proceeded to take Jacob O'Conner back to NCIS headquarters.

* * *

"Kya.." McGee rested a hand gently onto Kya's back, attempting to wake the sleeping woman.

"Did you catch him?" Kya asked as she bolted awake, and then looked around with a bit of disorientation, she had fallen asleep at McGee's desk waiting for anything.

"Yes, he's in custody.." McGee nodded. "Come on, Abby wants to share some of the results of the evidence that was gathered and you can do an identification line up and then I can take you home."

"Oh, that would be great." Kya agreed and followed him down to Abby's lab were the rest of the team waited.

"Jacob O'Conner had Gunnery Sargent's blood in his car... The two letters that were typed and sent to you Kya are printed off the same printer and the ink and paper match. Along with all the other information and evidence gathered, I believe that we will have a strong enough case to get O'Conner sent to prision for a long time." Abby giggled and smiled with pleasure as Kya hugged her.

"Thank you." Kya sighed and then followed the team up to the observation room where Jacob paced the room.

"He hasn't changed much since highschool, he always had a lot of pent up energy. I just can't understand why he'd want to follow me like he did." Kya shared as she rested her hand softly on the window. "I don't know why he'd want to kill anyone either."

"Well, we're going to try to figure that out, with you're testimony and all the evidence we might be able to piece together what went on in his head. Or, we may never know." Gibbs shared. "Tim, why don't you take Kya home, and then the rest of you can head home and get some sleep."

"What about you?" Kya asked before she turned to leave.

"Don't worry about me... I'm not tired yet."

"Just because I'm not needing the NCIS protection anymore, will I be able to see you again?" Kya asked as Tim walked her to the door of her apartment.

"I'd really like to see you again." Tim admitted. "I'd really like to go on a date with you and not have Dinozzo talking in my ear all night too."

"Then, you'll call me?" Kya nodded.

"Tomorrow." McGee agreed.

As Kya closed her door and headed back to her bedroom, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Kya answered unsure who would be calling at such a late hour.

"I just realized that it is tomorrow. Kya would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" McGee asked.

"Yes Special Agent McGee, I'd like that very much."


End file.
